twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Castrating Sheep in Montana
Castrating Sheep in Montana is the 12th episode of season 4. It originally aired on the January 8, 2007. Berta's sleeping in Charlie's bed because her daughter's out dating a mystery man and Alan's pierced his ear. Maybe there's a connection? Plot The episode begins with Jake and Charlie talking about the dreams they had the night before. Jake's was about eating and Charlie's was about something dirty and Alan walks in, flashing his pierced right ear, which Charlie comments on and tells him that the right ear is the gay ear. ("The left ear says you're a hipster from the disco era, the right ear says Let's Disco!") Throughout the episode, Alan's ear gets infected and swells up, which Charlie, Berta, Evelyn and Hector comment on. Later that day, Charlie wakes up to find Berta on the other side of his bed, who reveals that her daughter Naomi has been out all night with some new guy and left Berta to watch Brittney Pam, which leaves Berta exhausted during the day. Since Alan is out all night as well, Charlie quickly figures out that Alan and Naomi are dating, since he can read Alan like a book and warns him that Berta might react poorly. Berta and Naomi enter the kitchen with Berta telling Naomi she can't join the army and by Naomi and Alan's awkward reaction, Berta figures out that Alan's the guy that Naomi is secretly dating and hugs him. The next morning, Berta makes Alan breakfast in bed and tells him that he's the best Naomi's ever had and that Berta approves of them dating, since Alan actually has a real job. Charlie and Alan discuss Berta's reaction and Charlie tells Alan that he's a nester, he always tries to find needy women and tries to fix them, which ends with them leaving him. Alan agrees and Charlie tells him to just wait until the relationship runs it's natural course, because otherwise, Berta may react poorly. Naomi and Alan later meet up in the coffee shop and Naomi suggests that his family should have dinner with her and Berta. After an argument, Alan agrees and on the drive there, Evelyn condescends to Alan about going to Berta's house for dinner. ("It's one thing to do the help, it's another to dine with them.") During the dinner, Brittany Pam's father Hector arrives and Naomi leaves Alan for him, which Alan toasts. The next morning, Charlie wakes up to find Berta in his bed again, who tells him that Hector's entire family arrived to see the baby. Charlie mentions that Alan's ear exploded and they had to stop at the Emergency Room on the way home. Charlie decides to go back to sleep after this. Cast *Charlie Sheen *Jon Cryer *Angus T. Jones *Conchata Ferrell *Holland Taylor Quotes *'Naomi:' Why didn't you call me? *'Hector:' I did call. Didn't your mother give you my messages? *'Berta:' Whoops. Trivia * In-joke: Charlie tells Alan his ear-ring would look great if he was escorting Molly Ringwald to a Wham! concert. Jon Cryer (who plays Alan) and Molly Ringwald both in the movie Pretty in Pink (1986). * Kandi and Judith do not appear in this episode. Title quotation from Berta, explaining how spent her summer. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4